Life After You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Aaron messes up badly and Emily is heartbroken. Can he fix what he's messed up? Written for PrincessAletheia's brithday!


A/N: So this is a short one shot… It's for Celia for her birthday… If anything is misspelled I'm sorry but I'm still drugged up but I wanted to get this wrote and posted! Happy Birthday Celia!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Life After You – Daughtry

Emily stared sightlessly out the window of the jet. She heard everyone talking but she just couldn't bring herself to join in the conversation. Her heart was broken and nobody even knew it. She couldn't even stand to look at Hotch because every time she did her heart just broke even more.

She fought the tears back as she heard Derek say "Emily are you up to going out tonight with just me?"

She looked over and as she looked in Derek's eyes she saw that he knew more than he let on so she gave him a sad smile and said "Sure Derek as long as it's only you and me."

Derek moved over to the seat beside Emily and pulled her into his embrace and said "I promise Princess it will just be you and me. I wouldn't have said it would only be us if I meant to have someone else come along with us."

Emily nodded and laid her head on Derek's shoulder as he hugged her. Even as she was hugging him back she still couldn't get her mind off of Hotch. Once more she was blinking tears back.

Dave, JJ, and Spencer looked on in surprise. They hadn't even picked up on the fact that something was bothering or that something was wrong with Emily but apparently Derek had. Now JJ, Dave, and Spencer were all wondering what was bothering their friend and colleague.

Hotch glared at Derek and Emily. He couldn't believe that Emily was moving on so quickly. It didn't occur to him that Derek knew something was upsetting Emily and that he was trying to comfort her. All he saw was Emily letting Derek hug and touch her. He didn't even think about the fact he was the reason that Emily needed comfort.

He couldn't take the sight anymore and growled "Can you two keep your hands off each other until we land? Not all of us want to see you with your hands on one another."

Emily gasped and jerked out of Derek's arms and glared at Hotch and snapped "What's the matter Hotch? You broke my heart but yet you don't like Derek even hugging me? Well guess what? There is life after you and I have to learn how to live it. You broke my heart Hotch and you don't even give a shit! You don't get the right to be jealous or angry!"

Derek, Spencer, JJ and Dave all stared at Emily in shock. Then they each turned their heads towards Hotch as Emily's words sank into their heads. They couldn't believe what they had just heard come out of Emily's mouth. Hell none of them hadn't even known that Hotch and Emily had been a couple.

Derek glared at Hotch and snarled "You're the reason my Princess is so withdrawn? You're the reason that she isn't smiling anymore? You're the reason that the light has left her eyes? What the fuck man?"

Hotch spared a look at Derek before glaring at Emily. "I can't believe you just said that! I had every right t o say what I did. And Emily never forget that you're mine!"

Emily stood up on shaky legs and took the three steps it took to get to Hotch and leaned down effectively pinning him into his seat as she bent down and said with pain in her voice "No Hotch I'm not yours. Remember you said it was over and that you didn't love me. Once you said those words any right you had to me was over!"

Hotch's eyes showed the pain he felt at her words and he said "I was scared Emily. Hell I'm still scared but I can't fight it any longer. Even seeing you in Morgan's arms in such an innocent gesture tore me apart. I love you Emily and I feel like I always have. I can't live without you. Can you ever forgive me for what I said to you? I really didn't mean it."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she whispered "I can forgive you Hotch but it's going to take a long time for me to forget what you said to me. I love you too and I never stopped. But if you ever say something like that to me again I'm done. I can't take the hurt that you caused me with your words."

Hotch nodded and then gave Emily a dimpled smile as he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her. He didn't care that the team was watching them in shock with smiles on their faces. All he cared about was the fact that he had the woman he loved back in his arms. He just wished that they would land already so that they could get to his house and he could show her just how much he loved her.

Ok Katie here! Hiya ya'll! Yes I'm from the south! You don't get to know from where though! *sticks out tongue* And yes I'm mature. I betaed this story, if it's not perfect, sue me. I'm doing this as a favor for Crys. And we have a big shout out to my new dad Agent Smurf! He typed this up for poor Crys! THANKS DAD! (Not that he's reading this, but oh well) So Crys, I loved it! It was awesome! *rereads it* I think that's all…


End file.
